


Like Your Life Depends On it

by TitanSteam



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Grip that coat, Hooks, How Do I Tag, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Running, The result of midnight writing, gender-neutral, grabby hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/pseuds/TitanSteam
Summary: Well, there's something you don't see everyday.





	Like Your Life Depends On it

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even played the game.  
> Enjoy!

Nothing could mentally prepare someone about to be impaled on one of those rusty hooks. To brace oneself for the tear of muscles and the break of bones. To feel gravity pull down one’s weight and push the hook up. You had seen it time and time again: the attack, the capture, and the struggle. Sometimes luck would be on the survivor’s side as they managed to struggle from the grip, but it wasn’t an often occurrence. You didn’t need to see what happened next, the scream torn from the victim’s throat was enough insight. 

You tried to help them if and when you could, but it seemed like no one was willing to return the favor. The others had fled the moment the exit opened, their close proximity giving them an advantage. Being the farthest from the exit, you were not as fortunate. You were the last one and luck appeared to not have chosen you today. 

Mud slipped under your shoes as you scrambled toward salvation, blood rushing in your ears. He was right on your trail, you could feel it like a lightning bolt about to strike your path. The taste of copper flooded your mouth, the hairs on the back of your neck rising as goosebumps rose over your damp skin.  

The exit was within sight now, but running in a straight path was not an option- his electrified weapon giving him a longer reach. Despite the distance you put between the two of you, it appeared as though he still had an advantage. You knew the hallucinations weren't real, the image of him just in your range of sight as you wove between the cord drums. 

Just a little further..!

A particular slip of the earth under your feet was all it took, the cold ground greeting you faster than you had a chance to blink. Of course, you did scramble to your knees, but you knew it was already too late. He was practically on top of you as he swung his weapon down upon your back, forcing a scream from your throat.

Under any other circumstance, one swing should not have hindered you so greatly, and yet there you are, wondering if the man has paralyzed you.  

Pain blooms up and down your spine as he hoists you onto a broad shoulder, but not even that could compare to what was coming next. He was going to sacrifice you. Tears stung bitterly in your eyes at the realization. 

As though to rub salt in your wound, the distance from the exit began to grow despite the many hooks along the path. He wanted to see you suffer. Well, at least the long walk gave you a chance to fruitlessly prepare for the blinding pain of a hook piercing through your body- it was either that or distract yourself.  You decided to take the latter, and an odd thought appeared in your head with the decision. 

Despite the electricity running from head to toe on this man, the sparks simply licked at your skin and nothing more. No burn, no singe, no pain aside from the wound on your back. You were just very warm. Perhaps it was the electricity, or simply the man himself. Maybe it was a mixture of the two.

The sudden halt from the doctor pulled you from your thoughts, quite literally, as large (very warm) hands gripped your sides to pull you off. A sound of protest escaped your mouth, you weren't ready for this, you never were. Desperate, your fingers balled into the fabric of the doctor’s coat and he went rigid. That was new, he must have thought. Never has a survivor desperately clung to their attacker quite like you did. 

Another harsh tug and your hands slip from their grasp, but your arms lock around his neck instead. He’s leaning down now and pulling your weight. The farther he leans, the more top heavy he becomes until he suddenly stumbles. A heavy thud emits from above you just before you hit the ground, taking the opportunity to squirm from the loosened grip. 

His head must have collided with the wooden frame holding the hook. That was certainly something you don’t see everyday, and not something you're about to take for granted. Now was your chance. 

Getting to your feet was one thing, but running was another when the pain pushes the air out of your lungs with every step. You're too far from the exit, and a pit settles in your stomach- you won't make it. Perhaps you can find a hatch, you hope that you do as the prickling feeling from earlier returns. He’s on your tail yet again. 

Perhap luck has decided to spare you today- a small square door shimmers dully on the ground a few feet away. 

He’s almost on you as you throw the hatch open and his hand just barely snags your shirt as you descend into the tunnel. Taking the time to catch your breath before heading back to the campfire, you glance up and catch the tiniest wisp of his coat as he walks away. You swallow thickly and decide it best to head back now. Your sides burn with a soft buzz.  


End file.
